Kaijudo Return of Winter
by SecretWriter19
Summary: A few months after stopping the Choten from taking over both the human and creature realms Ray and his friends try to settle down. While still protecting the world from the creatures known as the kaiju. All is quiet until a new student named Elsa moves to San Campion. They will soon discover that not only is there more to Elsa, but also a long-kept secret within the secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

_Long ago there lived 5 civilizations. Each unique in strengths and customs, yet all connected._

_In the volcanic badlands and deserts lies the Fire Civilization, home to the dragons, pound warriors of fire. Who took pride in themselves for their combat skills. Always planning for war instead of negotiations. No matter their size they were always ready to fight when the time came._

_The largest among all the realms was the kingdom of the Nature Civilization. Home to their Beastly Tribes of the green jungle. Like all forms of nature, it is constantly expanding its territory in every direction. With only one rule 'Survival of the Fittest'._

_In the depths of the oceans lies the Water Civilization. One of the most advanced civilizations of the realms. They are best known for their obsession with knowledge. Believing that intelligence is true power._

_Hidden deep within the darkest caves resides the Darkness Civilization. Where living nightmares lurk around every corner just waiting for any unlucky bystander to pass by. Down there anything is not as it seems for they are deceptive and unpredictable. When the opportunity arrives, they will always be ready to strike when least expected._

_Just beyond the heavens, you will find the gleaming city of the Light Civilization. Home to shining metallic creatures where everything has order and nothing is without purpose. They share Water's interest with knowledge and technology, with the rule that everyone moves like clockwork and disorder only brings chaos. _

_For centuries the creatures of all the realms have known their place. From the tiniest Cyber Virus to the largest Fire Dragon and for that time the realms were at peace. Well almost everyone._

_ Scattered across the Nature realm, and other realms on rare occasions, there were creatures of ice and cold. For thousands of years, they struggled to find their place among the realms. Like traveling gypsies, they were often shunned from other civilizations because of their unique talents until they decided enough was enough._

_ Tired of seeing the unfair treatment, Aster Chief of Eternal Blizzards, a great white dragon, called upon all her brothers and sisters of winter to discuss a solution to end their discrimination. _

_ While the winter creatures were making progress among themselves, the other realms did not see the same reason. Seeing how their numbers were increasing, the other monarchs feared that they would be rallying against them after centuries of mistreatment. _

_ During that time the winter creatures had many different opinions. Like many victims of hate and torment, some creatures thought their tormenters should get what they deserve, some believed there was still a chance for the other realms to accept them, and others only wanted to live in peace. _

_ To avoid conflict within themselves, the winter kaiju needed to appoint a leader, a monarch of their own, so they voted for the creature that started it all, Aster. Seeing how violence would only breed violence, that idea was out of the question. After much deep thought and consideration, the new queen decided that if there was no place for her people then leaving and finding a new home was the best option. To make the decree legal all they had to do was have the other monarchs sign a treaty that would give the winter creatures the right to make their own civilization while living in peace with the other realms. _

_But hearts are not so easily swayed. _

_While time to meet the great monarchs was being arranged. To the winter kaiju who sawt violence saw this as a coward's act and decided to take matters into their own claws. What they did next only sealed the fate of all their winter kin._

_By the time Aster discovered the plot it was too late, the damage had been done. The group had not only attacked those who had wronged them, they had also attacked high ranking officials and all those who supported them. To go against them was to go against the Monarchs themselves which is a crime punishable by death._

_The young queen's greatest fears had been realized. When the time of the union point had come, she had begged for forgiveness and tried to reason, but it was too late. For this act of anger was proof of what the rulers believed. What had been done was not only an act of treason upon the monarchs, but war upon all the five civilizations. Upon that point all creatures of cold and winter that would not follow the current monarchs were to be brought forward and executed. _

_From that time on The Great Hunt for these creatures took place. The Snow Sprites surrendered their loyalty to the Nature Civilization both in protection and in belief that peace could still be possible. All the other winter kaiju lived in fear for their lives. Those who were captured were either executed or tortured for information. _

_In a desperate attempt to save her people, Aster decided to find the new home with or without the Monarchs consent. Once a new realm had been found the winter queen lead her people out of the carnage and into the isolation. But not before hiding their realm from the outside world. _

_The next centuries the winter kaiju were all but erased from history, but some still spoke in legend of creatures born of the cold and winter air. _

_For that time everything was once again peaceful, with man and creature kind living together in harmony. But like all great empires, nothing lasts forever._

_Soon the war between man and creature came to be. As the battle waged on some creatures moved out of their Japanese homeland and into countries to the north. One of those said countries was a small trading village in a fjord of Norway. The kaiju were relentless to the people, and the natives even with all their strength and will, the odds were against them. _

_Within the village was a young man, the son of an ice harvester. Was distraught with how the people were starving and dying from the attacks from the creatures. Looking into every viable way to find help to save his people. The villagers could not ask for help from the neighboring kingdoms because they were isolated and even if help would come it would be too late. _

_Starving for a solution the boy was so desperate as to turning away from politics and into myth. Where he discovered the legend of the lost winter realm. With only clues from his knowledge of the story, he set out to find the hidden would in hopes of a victory. For days he traveled forward, through raging blizzards and treacherous ice-covered waters. Until he came face-to-face with the Queen of the Winter kaiju, Aster herself._

_He explained to her the current situation of the outside world, begging for her to fight against their raiders. Aster could see the genuine love for his people in the young harvester's eyes but refused his request. She believed that if she or her people were involved in this fight the five creature kings would hunt them down again._

_Aster did however provide him with assistance._

_He returned to his home which was in near ruins, with the last line of defense fading rapidly. But he showed no fear as walked toward his enemies. All those who witnessed the event were in complete bazar as they witnessed the event. _

_With but a wave of his hand the air turned to ice, biting and clawing at their enemies. To both ally and enemy, they saw what they could only describe as winter being reincarnated into flesh. The man could summon a blizzard to blow away the raiders. To making spears strong as steel out of pure ice. Soon the small coastal village was gaining a victory. The raiders were outmatched against this sorcerer and the rest of the surviving fighters rallied with him to defend what was left of their home. _

_Despite this new turn of events the word of the news spread to all the civilizations and soon began to send more forces to the isolated town. Seeing how both man and creature kind would destroy each other a group of five shaman warriors made a desperate plan to save everyone. By using Kaijudo, a form of martial arts by using the art and study of the strange beasts, they drew the magic of the five creature kings to create The Veil that separated the creatures to a magical domain away from the humans. _

_At that moment the war was over._

_After the war, the newly made duel masters traveled to the small village to see if the rumors of strange magic were true but just like the creatures from winch his powers came. He had vanished without leaving a trace._

_As centuries went by the port grew into a small kingdom and almost all the people had forgotten the kaiju and the winter sorcerer. Until one day, a princess was born in the kingdom of Arendelle with rumors of winter air in the castle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Discussions and Decisions**

It was a beautiful summer day in the European country of Arendelle. The arrival of warm weather brought cheer and prosperity to the land and all who lived there. In the main market area of the town people were at their stalls selling their wares from flowers grown from the countryside that were picked or potted on display to clothing and food stalls lined with only the best quality ingredients and products. In the town of the common people, life was good; if only that could be said for the castle.

Ever since the night when Elsa had accidently hit her sister Anna with her powers, the castle had isolated itself from the outside world to prevent history from repeating itself.

Just as Grand Pobbie the troll had prophesied, in the years following the incident the young princess's powers grew stronger and so did her fear. The king and queen saw how much this was affecting her and they had to do something about it. Who better than their most trusted advisors and servants, Kai and Gerda?

"You wished to speak with us your majesties?" asked Kai as he and Gerda entered the castle's study room.

"Yes, thank you both for coming," said King Agnarr as he turned to his wife, Queen Iduna. "I asked you both he because of my daughter Elsa."

"Your majesties, I'm afraid we do not understand?" questioned Gerda, glancing at Kai who in turn responded to the issue in agreement.

"Do you think we made the right decision? Isolating her from the everyone." Agnarr replied with a look of regret.

The two staff keepers looked at each other, trying to find the best way respond to that statement. Because they were the longest serving and wisest servants in the castle, the king and queen had often turned to them for advice when faced with troubling matters and second opinion when it came to others concerns or views. Although their words were valued when it came to the subjects of the people, things were different when it came to the princesses.

Gerda became the first to answer, "Well, to be quite honest your majesties, while your decision has prevented any . . . well . . . _accidents_ from happening. I don't entirely think it was the best."

"It's not that we question your parenting methods, but this decision is not going to help her in the long run," explained Kia as he continued with his response. "Just like people, animals raised in confinement without properly developed social skills will only lead to negative results. The same will happen to Elsa as long as this continues."

"But if we bring her out into the public, she will be at risk of her powers being discovered and killed or worse_!" Iduna cried. Before she could finish her sentence the king quickly grabbed her in comfort and reassurance. The queen turned her head away trying to hold back tears as if refusing to bring back a horrible nightmare.

"Which is why this has to change!" Kia tried to reason with the king.

Agnarr turned to his servants with a look of challenge and desperation before replying "What would you have us do? Just open the gates and tell the whole world that Arendelle's future queen has the power to freeze everything she touches?"

The Kia and Gerda took a moment to find the right way to reply to the troubled monarchs. While they were the most trusted by the king and queen for advice, they were still only servants. After a minute, Gerda broke the silence.

"Well, not that way of coarse. Why not enroll her in school like other children her age."

The king looked at his castle's baroness as if she had grown a second head.

"I'm serious you two!"

"And so are we!" said Kia. Coming into Gerda's defense. "We only want what is in the princess's best interest."

"She could hurt someone before she steps one _foot_ in the school property! _And_ on the first _day!_" the queen replied completely terrified at the thought of their daughter's power losing control.

"Now, now, your majesties before you go that far I believe Elsa has better control over her power than you give her credit," Kia protested. "She has learned to control her power to an extent. Your idea of using the gloves has helped and if she keeps her emotions under wrap. She will look like any other teenager her age."

"Yes, but she has the best tutors in the kingdom and we,_ her parents_, can teach her everything she needs to know about ruling a kingdom." Agnarr protested trying to make their advisers see reason.

"Your Majesties. Were your parents the _only_ people that taught you to trust certain people?", the head of the household challenged. The king and queen stopped to ponder the question remembering their own childhoods. In those years they spent their time not only in the company of their parents and tutors. Sons and daughters of noble families from all walks of life, would come when both parties had matters to be attended too.

"When both of you were young, you had the opportunity to have friends from different lifestyles. This taught you how to judge a person's character and how to trust." Kai continued as Iduna tried to protest.

"Yes, but—"

"And when you did place your trust in the wrong people, both of you strove to correct that mistake. With and without being watched by your parents. Our point is that there is only so much you can teach her, and the best wisdom comes from experience. When the time comes Elsa will become the next Queen of Arendelle. She will have to know who to trust when it comes to ruling a kingdom and how is she going do that if she is confined to her room."

King Agnarr took his chance to state his testimony. "We will be there for her if she needs help that is what we are doing right now in this situation. Elsa _will_ learn to control her powers with us guiding her every step of the way. No matter how long it takes."

"Neither of you cannot guarantee that you will always be there for her. Just as we cannot assure you that there will not be a bad harvest this year or the next." Kai reminded the distraught parents as he continued. "What if something happened to both of you. Elsa would be alone with only her sister and an entire kingdom to rule. She will have to rely on her own judgement and how is she going to learn if she is in her room all day."

"My king and queen, Elsa is still young. She is not yet an adult, it is not too late for her to experience these situations, while still having the opportunity to be a child. She is only going to be that way for a few more years than after that, it's gone, you can't turn back the clock." Gerda reminded.

"All we can do is prepare her because, the longer she remains isolated the harder it is going to be for her to reconnect with society." Said Kia.

"No, she can control it. I never gave up hope Elsa would. It just needs more time." Agnarr commented before quietly saying "_We _just need more time to be sure." As he turned to his wife and queen.

"And the harder it is going to be for _you _to let her go." Kia finished. The King and Queen turned to each other, taking into consideration.

"Will that be all, your majesties?", Gerda asked. After a moment Agnarr nodded dismissing their servants. When the door closed king and queen stayed in the room to further discuss the matter. Kia and Gerda's advice had many pros and cons but as they went further into thought. Their minds still kept wondering to the consequences if they continued to isolate their daughter.

While the separation has protected anyone from being harmed by Elsa's powers. It has also separated Elsa from the time to be with her family. From the moment the doors were closed Anna had walked up to Elsa's door asking her to come play with her, day after day. Only to be declined with a door in between them. It broke the king and queen's heart seeing a rift divide the girls.

So after much thought and consideration they finally came to a conclusion.

* * *

"Your going to _what_!", cried Elsa as she stood in front of her parents.

"Elsa I know this is difficult but please understand. We are only doing this for your own good." The king tried to explain. After dinner, Elsa's parents came to her room to tell her that she would be attending school to return to society.

"But Papa I thought it was best if I stayed _away _from people!" said Elsa as she tried to interpret the logic of their decision.

"We thought it was best to _limit_ your contact with people for the time being, not _avoid_ them." the king corrected, "But now we believe that we have let this go too far and it has to change."

The queen took her chance to speak, "We believe that this chance will not only benefit you but also benefit the kingdom. Which is why your father and I have decided to send you to school in America." Before dinner they had talked about what school their daughter would attend. That had originally thought of having her sent to a boarding school, but soon changed their minds because almost all the schools knew about Elsa's lineage. They wanted Elsa to get experience with those of the common and middle class so she could have a better understanding when the time came for her to take the throne. That plan would not be possible if everyone knew they there was royalty living amongst them.

So, they chose America as the alternative, not just for the plan, but also trying the new 'foreign exchange student program' they discovered from Kia.

"A-A-America! A land outside of Arendelle were we know little to nothing about and I will be sent to live in a stranger's home!", Elsa flabbergasted as the air started to turn colder. As soon as she realized it Elsa took a moment to calm down until the room was back to normal.

"Elsa, America is a melting pot of cultures I am sure you will find plenty of things you are familiar with." Iduna corrected, "As for the _stranger _your father and I have looked into this man and have found nothing about him for you to worry about."

Elsa said nothing for a moment until looking back at her parents with a worried look on her face. "Do I have to go?"

Agnarr replied, "It has been decided Elsa. While I have my concerns about this arrangement, I do believe this will do you some good." The king paused, looking as though he was fighting a battle of his own, before replying, "As well as us, Elsa we love you and we want to protect you, but at some point, we have to trust your decisions. If love is about holding on, then it is also about letting go. We will always be there if you need us, you need only to ask."

After a moment of silence Elsa complied, "Yes Papa."

"Good, we will finish the paperwork and have your supplies ready. The school will be starting in a few months. That will give you plenty of time to pack your belongings and settle in with you host family.", said the king.

"What school will I be attending?" Elsa asked.

"San Campian Middle School in California."

* * *

_Bang _

_Swish_

_Click_

"Not this time Gabe" said Ray as he tried to move his Change-O-Bot avatar into a better fighting position as Gabe.

It had been six months after the battle with Choten trying to take over the Earth and the Veil. After returning the creatures home and healing his father from the Choten's evolution serum. With no luck of finding the Choten almost everything had been quiet, except for the occasionally disturbance in the Veil. Ray and his friends Gabe and Allie had come to the Allie's house after a long day of school and practicing Kaijudo at the Temple. The young acolytes had decided to spend the Friday evening down in her home's basement/entertainment room, playing a video game or two to let of some steam.

Allie had lost the game between her and Gabe, so while he and Ray were battling each other. She had decided to go get snacks from the kitchen upstairs.

Ray almost had the upper hand for a moment, but the ever smart Gabriel moved his avatar's sword into a downwards swipe destroying Ray's player declaring Gabe as the winner.

Allie had just come down the stairs carrying popcorn and chips with dip. Just in time to see Gabe celebrating his victory and Ray fuming in frustration.

"Ok you guys lets eat before someone's head explodes", said Allie as she placed the food on the coffee table.

"Seriously Gabe how do you do that? I almost had you that time.", said Ray he sat down.

"Quite simple, observation of your opponents behavior and fight pattern, along with practice of course. Simple psychology if you ask me.", Gabe replied.

"Ok we get it practice, practice, practice we didn't mean literally.", Allie said impatiently.

Right as they calmed down Allie's father Arthur Underhill opened the door. "Oh hi pumpkin, hi boys. Cooling of for the weekend?", he greeted as he passed the entertainment area.

"oh yeah we were just playing a few games and Gabe just won the last one." Said Allie as she watched her dad pull out some bed sheet and blankets from the storage closet.

"Ok, no problem just make sure to clean up ounce you're done. I don't won't to see this room look like your sleepover from a few months ago _Allie_.", he said. Referring to the time Allie tried to have a sleepover with popular girls Portia and Maribel, and a poor classmate named Lucy. During the sleepover Ray and Gabe pulled a prank on the girls by using a Dream Pirate as the figure from the story of The Ghost Pirate of Pelican Cove. Which had unintentionally drawn the attention the Choten, where he sent Alakshmi, the Choten's former first lieutenant, to retrieve the creature causing a duel. In the end Alakshmi lost and those who witnessed the battle had their memories erased. Luckily Mr. Underhill was at his boat during the commotion, but the next morning he came home with his living room destroyed.

The three kids cringed remembering the event but then then changed the subject.

"Don't worry Daddy this is nothing like the sleepover I promise." Allie replied.

Arthur smiled before replying, "Great if you need anything, I'll be upstairs setting up the guestroom." As he moved to the stairs blankets in tow.

Ray and Gabe turned to Allie with a look of '_Are you expecting company?_'. Allie shrugged before asking, "Hey Dad are we having a family event that I was not aware of? And if it is _please _let it not be Piper." She asked quickly. Trying not to think about her mother or Megria The Collector in disguise.

"Oh, did forget to tell you? I had signed up as a host parent for the foreign exchange student program." Said Mr. Underhill as he stopped. "I've been considering it for awhile now and I thought we have such a big home why not share it like we did for Ray and his family."

"You must have because I didn't remember you saying anything about that." Allie replied. "And shouldn't you have discussed this together _before _we invite someone over to live. Because _some_ houseguests don't always work well with their host's." Pointing Ray out about the times he didn't clean up the messes he made while he and his family were living with the Underhill's until they found a new home.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, and I made sure I cleaned up everything right as we were moving out. Right down to the last little detail." Cried Ray

"Yeah and what about the science project in the pizza box you left under the couch. You missed that '_little detail'"_ she said with air quotations. "and by the time I found it. The box had a miniature forest started complete with real mushrooms." Allie finished with a disgusted look.

"I don't even remember ever getting a pizza how do you know it was mine!"

"Since when have I ordered a supreme pizza with extra bacon, mmm.", she raised her brow, resting her case.

"Um hey why don't we help you with those sir" Gabe interrupted trying to get his friends minds off the argument.

"Sure, I could use your help before Elsa arrives.", Mr. Underhill agreed.

"Elsa?" Allie questioned.

"Our new transfer student Elsa Anderson. She is coming all the way from Norway in a few months."

"Wait, Norway as in Europe?", Allie started to get excited. "We what are we waiting for, lets get to work!"

"Great Allie, I could use a girl's preference for the room." Arthur turned to the boys "If you two don't mind? Would you help lift writing desk up to the quest room, its white and should be against the right side of the garage just as you walk in.", he asked.

"No problem." Ray replied as Mr. Underhill thanked them.

While the boys were retrieving the desk. Gage the ever paranoid started to rant about the idea.

"While I am delighted to know we are having a new student and all, but aren't we forgetting one little thing." Gabe asked as he and Ray entered the guest room, desk in tow. Where Allie was making list of decor ideas for the room of her new host sister.

"Like what?", Ray questioned as they set the desk next against the wall.

"Like the fact that we are part of a hidden order that fights evil and defends the world creatures from another realm. While using said creatures and magic." Gabe replied as if he was a teacher reminding a student about a forgotten assignment.

Ray blinked as he remembered "Oh right." He said slowly.

"Come on Ray we have had others find out about the creatures. The worst that could happen is her seeing a creature, and all we have to do is erase her memories.", Allie replied carelessly.

"Still Gage has a point, we should not take any chances Allie. Especially since your guest will be living right next to your own room." Ray explained.

Allie signed "Okay, you got a point, first rule about kaijudo is: nobody talks about kaijudo." As she finished her answer, she could see that her friends were not convinced that she understood. "Com'on guys seriously. Why is she any different, what's so special about Elsa Anderson?"

If only they knew what was about to come.

* * *

The entire castle was getting everything ready for the Elsa's trip. While the king and queen were in their rooms getting all the necessary paperwork lined out for their daughter registered for school. The staff were helping Elsa to get pack while also giving advise to the princess about their own knowledge about America. While none have them have never been to America they had read books about the country's customs and history. along with what the passing tourists have said about their home country.

With this news it has caused the staff to express their opinions about the matter. While none of the staff were openly against their monarchs decisions, not all of them could outright agree with the idea. Some of the staff feared it was too big of a risk. That her magic was not trained enough to be around other people, especially halfway across the world _alone_.

Others just thought she should go to a school that was closer to the kingdom. That way her parents could keep a closer eye on her. Kia, who overheard the conversation, quickly explained the reason the king and queen were sending Elsa away was because they wanted her to experience school without any special treatment.

Elsa would be going to school under the guise her being the daughter of a middle-class family from Arendelle, under the name of Elsa Anderson. She would be a transfer student for the fallowing semester. Her status as royalty would not be mentioned to anyone anywhere outside the kingdom

Overall though the staff thought it would be a good influence for Elsa. By sending her to school it would help her work extra hard on controlling her powers.

But not everyone was too pleased.

"But why can't I go!", the younger princess cried.

When Anna had been told that Elsa was leaving, she was not too thrilled about the idea of being shut out again. Despite her distant relationship with her sister, Anna still wanted to rekindle the bond they shared as children. Only to be told they would be separated farther away from each other. Anna was also upset that Elsa will get to see a different country without her, thus the reason for this fight.

"Because Elsa is the oldest and the future heir to the throne. She needs to be prepared for what is out when the time comes.", Agnar explained to his youngest daughter. "And you are needed more here for your studies, then somewhere else across the country."

"But Papa it's not fair!", Anna grumbled. "Elsa gets to go a _real_ school with _real_ people and all I get is a boring history tutor with only the pictures to talk to. Besides she's just going to shut people like always." She jealously mumbled the last sentence.

"Anna that's enough!", her father firmly reprimanded. "I will not have you speak about anyone like that especially your sister!"

Anna obeyed silently but her father could see that she was still jealous about her sister. The king brought his youngest daughter into his arms.

"Anna, I understand how this must make you feel but please. Try to understand we are not sending Elsa on a holiday. We are doing this for her own good. You may not see it and Elsa may not have shown it, but she almost begged us not to do it because she did not want to be alone.," Anna's expression changed as she listened to her father talk about Elsa's true feelings of the upcoming move.

Seeing her change her mind Agnar proposed his daughter to find a way to support Elsa during this change. As Anna was heading to her room she stopped at Elsa's room. She paused for a minute before knocking on the door.

"Elsa hey, I just want to say that I'm sorry. When I heard about you leaving for America, I was jealous of you, and I still am a little bit. But after talking with father I've realized that I was wrong. It must be scary going somewhere all alone, living with a stranger, and in a country with nothing familiar to hold on to. . . . An- anyway" getting back to the point "I just want to let you know that while you are still here. I am are here for you if you need anything."

Then it clicked "Oh! and when you leave, I will write to you every week I promise. That way we can keep in touch. It can be about anything you want to talk about, anything at all good or bad. I'm right out here for you." There was silence as Anna waited for a reply. A moment went by and it was still quiet "Well. . . you know where to find me." Anna signed disappointedly.

She made it less than ten steps away from the door before "Thank you Anna, I would really appreciate that." Elsa replied just loud for her sister to hear.

Anna quickly replied back "Um-ah ah sure your-your welcome."

She was smiling the rest of way back to her room.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"Do you have clothes?" asked Iduna.

"Yes"

"Your passport, ID, boarding pass, and ticket?"

"Right here" showing the documents before placing it in her bag.

"School supplies: notebooks, pencils"

"In the blue case."

"And your gloves, you packed enough gloves for the semester?" her father joined in.

"One hundred pairs all in the trunk" Elsa replied. As Kia placed the final bags were being filled into the carriage.

The day of despatcher final arrived. The family had woken up early to see Elsa prepared to leave. She would be escorted by Kia until she reached the airport. They would travel by carriage than take a train for the rest of the way to Oslo International Airport.

"Great, it seems everything is in order." Her father praised. "Now remember don't talk strangers, don't lose your luggage or documents, and most importantly. Conceal it." Repeating his lesson to Elsa.

"Don't feel it." She recited.

"Don't let it show." They finished in unison.

"Your majesty we are ready." The butler announced.

The king nodded in acknowledgment, "thank you Kia." Before turning to her, "Kia we help you get to the airport and get yourself settled in before it leaves. Then when the plane lands in California you will pick up your luggage at the baggage claim. Your host parent has confirmed with us he will meet you there, his name is Arthur Underhill. He will have a sign with your name on it that's how you will know it is him."

"Thank you, father." She replied.

Iduna took that moment to give her piece. "Just be careful and have fun. And who knows maybe make a friend or two?"

Elsa nodded "Yes mother."

"WAIT! WAIT!" everybody turned to the noise as Anna came running through the courtyard.

After sprinting to the group, she took a moment to catch her breath before relaying her message, "I want you to have this. It's a going away present I made for you in case you get homesick." Presenting the gift to Elsa.

It was a small white decorated box tied together with a blue ribbon. Elsa carefully untied the ribbon opening the lid to reveal a small handmade snowman lying in a nest of tissue paper. Gently removing it from the box Elsa instantly knew it was a replica of Olaf the snowman she and Anna had made as children. Brushing the string twig hairs of the doll head Elsa turned to her sister, "Oh Anna, thank you he's perfect."

Seeing that her sister loved the gift Anna attempted to hug Elsa but stopped quickly when she backed away from her. "Oh well, your welcome." Anna replied awkwardly.

"Your highness it is time" Kia gently reminded them. With that said the family gave their final goodbyes as Elsa climbed into the carriage leaving the gates to the castle and everything she loved.


End file.
